


Distraction

by ElisaPhoenix, LadyNikolea



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Scott Lang, Celestial Peter Quill, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikolea/pseuds/LadyNikolea
Summary: Scott is getting frustrated with work so Quill takes it upon himself to...help out.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was created with a bit of help.

It was a pretty quiet afternoon. Quill and Scott had the floor to themselves since Cassie was upstairs with the Starks, probably spending time with Peter and making cookies with Diana, and they were watching tv. Well, Quill was watching tv. Scott sat beside him on the couch glaring down at his current layout for a building he was setting up security cameras for. He had already been puffing out his cheeks in frustration, no doubt trying to figure out why something looked wrong to him, and it was only a matter of time before the pacing started. Which it did about five minutes later.

Quill eventually mutes the tv after letting the younger man pace and mutter to himself for a couple of minutes, and stretches before getting up and approaching Scott. He stands back and allows a few more back and forths and then reaches out to grab the ex-thief's arm to stop him and silently demand his attention. Scott scowls up at him and Quill only raises an eyebrow in return. He definitely needed a distraction.

"When does it need to be done?" The pirate asks.  
"End of the week." Scott sighs out.  
"So you have some time to figure out the problem. Do you need help? Or a distraction?"  
The younger scowls. "A distraction is the last thing I need right now."

He pushes past Quill to continue his earlier pacing and the space outlaw steps in his path, looming over him and making Scott look back up at him. An eyebrow twitches in annoyance at the height difference but Quill manages to keep the smirk off his face. This was about Scott right now.

"Scotty...what do you need?"  
"To be able to pace. Get out of my way Spaceman."

Scott tries once again to get past the taller male and Quill's eyes fill with their galaxy colors. Not only was it a sign of annoyance but it was also a weakness of Scott's. He grabs the shorter man's chin and forces him to look up at him, watching the effect his eyes have on Scott. His Adam's apple bobs as he gulps and Quill has to stop himself from leaning down to nibble at it.

Quill leans down and whispers into his ear. "I dont think you understand." He presses himself against Scott. "I said...what do you need?"  
Of course Scott tried to resist. "I-I told you! To pace! Let me go!" He stammers out.

He tries for a third attempt to get around Quill, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. The pirate wouldn't budge. Instead, he grabbed the back of Scott's neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Quill wraps an arm around Scott's waist, forcing him to his toes, and the younger moans into his mouth. All attempts to resist finally stopped and Scott lifts his legs to wrap around Quill's waist.

There was actually one more attempt to resist and Scott pulled himself away from the pirate's lips. "Wait...wait. I'm serious. This is important."  
Quill ignores him and trails his mouth down to Scott's neck where he sucks and nips at it, pulling a whimper from the burden in his arms. "I know." His free hand moves down to cup Scott through his pants. "Worrying and pacing won't help though."

The younger moans into Quill's neck as he thrusts into the pirate's hand.

"Let Daddy help you so you can fix the problem."

That mixed with his galaxy eyes was what did Scott in. One look into Quill's celestial eyes turned him into a boneless mess. He even whined.

"Using those is cheating Quill-"  
Scott gasps when Quill pins him against the nearby wall with a deep growl. "_No._ You tell me what you want and you do it correctly."  
The younger thief pants out breathlessly in his position between Quill and the wall. "Daddy...I don't want to be able to think."

The outlaw smirks and pulls his hand away from Scott's rapidly growing bulge and reaches up to cup his jaw and run his thumb across his lower lip. Scott shivers with pleasure when Quill further presses him against the wall and he wraps his arms around the elder's neck.

"C-can't walk." He breathes out and Quill growls lowly into his ear again.  
"You don't have to. I'll take care of you baby. When I'm done with you, you won't be walking until tomorrow. Is that what you want?"

Scott moans in response and Quill moves away from the wall and carries the younger man to their bedroom where he lays Scott down on the bed. He trails soft kisses down his neck and to his chest and only stops to tear off the shirt the younger is wearing, causing Scott to squirm under him. Quill trails more kisses down a smooth chest, leaving behind love bites as marks of possession, and Scott's answering whimpers spur him on. He tears himself away to pull off his own shirt and the younger's breaths come out shakily as Quill's muscles bulge at the movement, hazel eyes glued to every twitch.

"Oh my god."

Scott reaches up to touch the pirate's ripped abdomen, but Quill grabs his wrists with one hand while tossing his shirt away with the other. He pins the younger thief's arms above his head and leans back down to plant a brief kiss on Scott's lips.

"No. I'm taking care of _you_ today."  
He uses his other hand to unbutton Scott's pants and strokes his hardening cock through his boxers, the younger sighing with pleasure as he arches his back in an attempt to gain more friction. "More...please..." He whimpers.  
"No touching." 

When Scott nods, Quill releases his wrists and proceeds to pull down both his pants and boxers in one swift move, and throws them off to the side somewhere. Probably with the remains of Scott's shirt and his. That was knowledge for later though. Right now he had a squirming, and incredibly turned on boyfriend beneath him that was begging for his attention. That vision alone had his own erection straining in the confines of his pants.

He reaches down and starts some slow, torturous strokes on the younger's straining and weeping cock, and Scott bucks up into his hand. Quill uses his free hand to pin his lover to the bed by one of his hips and continues his slow pace and Scott nearly sobs from it.

"Q-Quill..."  
Said man stops his pumping and grips the base of Scott's cock and glares down at him with his galaxy eyes. "What was that?"  
His grip managed to pull a proper sob from the younger who also grips at the sheets under him. "Daddy! Please!"  
Quill leans forward to growl possessively into his ear again as he starts stroking Scott again. "You're so good for me baby. So beautiful...you're mine..."

He moves back down toward Scott's hips and sucks hickies onto both sides as he continues his languid pace, and the younger moans wantonly as he tries to thrust up into Quill's hand again.

"Daddy...ple-ahh!" 

Scott begs and cries out in the middle of his plea when Quill releases his cock and instead takes it into his mouth. He sucks with a smooth, sure rhythm, and pulls off with an obscene pop when the younger cries out in warning, leaving him on edge. He trails even more kisses up his chest and then to his lips, biting Scott's lower lip with near bruising strength as he pulls away.

"Not yet baby."

Quill gets up from the bed long enough to remove the rest of his clothes, and then returns to hover over Scott, whose chest was heaving as he reached out for the space pirate.

"Let me taste you? Please?"  
The elder smiles. "Not this time. I told you...I'm taking care of you today."

He leans closer to Scott and both men groan when Quill's erection grinds against his lover's. He claims Scott's mouth in another rough kiss, his tongue plunging into his mouth as they grind their hips against each other, savoring the flavor of mint and oranges that was so incredibly..._Scott_. If air wasn't a necessity, he would kiss him all day.

Scott soon grabs Quill's forearms and looks up at him with pleading eyes when he moves away. "Stop teasing..._please_."

He couldn't say no to that. So he reached over to one of the nightstands and pulls the drawer open before fumbling for the bottle of lube he knew was in there. When he finally gets a hold of the bottle, he practically slams the drawer shut and slathers a couple of his fingers with some lube before pressing them against his lover's hole. Gently, he presses them in and Scott moans grow louder as he stretches him out, pleasure wracking his body when Quill adds a third finger. The younger thief writhes beneath the pirate and Quill preens when Scott starts to mutter incoherently. It was a sign that he had already fulfilled his promise in not letting his boyfriend think. The unintelligible words just noise at this point.

With a grin, he crooks his fingers and watches as Scott shouts out and his pupils blow wide. "There it is...I know you like the back of my hand now."

Scott grips onto the sheets with one hand while the other holds onto Quill as the pirate continues to assault his hole with his fingers, and Quill uses his other hand to lube himself up. He was getting close just watching his boyfriend squirm in pleasure, and didn't want either of them reaching their finish until he was inside him. When he removes his fingers from Scott, the other didn't even have time to protest the emptiness before Quill was sheathing himself to the hilt inside his lover. Scott throws his head back and moans loudly at the pleasurable stretch with the combined feeling of his prostate being hit in the swift motion, and his mouth goes dry when he looks up at Quill and finds his galaxy eyes glowing.

The pirate leans down as the younger adjust to his girth and growls into his ear. "This is mine...you're mine...and you're never going to want anyone else but me. Only I can fill you up like this."

He groans when Scott's nails dig into his back in response and he begins thrusting into him. Their pants and moans fill the room as Quill pounds into his younger lover, and he soon throws one of Scott's legs over his shoulder, giving him deeper access and making his boyfriend nearly scream in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop!" He begs.

Quill was barely coherent at that point, using his godlike strength to bring Scott closer to him, his grip bruising as he continues to thrust wildly into him. He only had one thought.

_Mine._

Every thrust was punctuated by the word. He growled it on an endless loop while staring into his lover's eyes. When Scott opened his eyes and saw the ethereal expression on Quill's face, his eyes rolled back in pleasure before returning his focus to his boyfriend's galaxy eyes.

"Yours. Only yours."

Hearing Scott's acknowledgement to his claim was what sent Quill over the edge, and he reaches between them to grip at his lover's cock to bring him release at the same time. With a breathless 'I love you', he cums into Scott as the younger follows immediately after, and collapses on top of him as they come down from their high. A few moments pass before a hand brushes through Quill's sweat soaked hair and quiet pants reach his ears.

"Say it again."  
"I love you." Quill responds in a heartbeat and he allows Scott to pull his head up and patiently waits until the pirate's galaxy eyes fade and leave green irises.  
"I love you too idiot."

Quill lifts himself off of Scott and gets off the bed long enough to grab a washcloth from the connecting bathroom, and then returns to wipe his boyfriend down. Once he finishes, he throws the cloth back in the direction of the bathroom and lays down next to Scott and pulls the younger partially on top of him. He gently runs his hand up and down his boyfriend's back in a soothing motion, and both fall asleep after Quill throws a single sheet over them.

Their nap only lasted about an hour, and Quill was startled awake by a loud thud. He jolts into a sitting position and looks around when he finds the bed empty, and grins when he finds Scott sitting on the floor and rubbing his lower back with a grimace.

"Babe...I know you want to work but you're too sore right now."  
Scott glares at him from over the edge of the bed and grabs the nearest pillow to throw at Quill. "Don't laugh."  
"I wasn't laughing! How about I get your blueprints so you can work in bed?" The pirate offers as Scott slowly climbs back into bed.  
"Fine." The thief takes his pillow back and slumps against it. "You thoroughly wrecked me."  
Quill chuckles and gives him a quick kiss before getting out of bed and pulling his pants on. "You asked me not to let you think."  
"Can you get me a juice box while you're at it?" Scott asks him as he walks away.  
"Anything you want sugar."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
